If Time Could Just Stop
by musicalsoul24
Summary: Mikan is head over heels in love with Natsume, but Natsume is dating Hotaru happily until one day Natsume gets into an accident... this then takes away one thing his eyesight. With his eyesight gone will Mikan take advantage of Natsume and Hotaru's "Broken" relationship. And what are Natsume's Feelings towards Mikan? What is this about Hotaru and Ruka getting together?
1. Desisions

If time could just stop

**Chapter 1: Decisions **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice... If I did natsume and mikan would have a happy ever after...and don't mind my grammar or sentence structure and stuff... **

I wonder if I made it in time, would he have seen me and not her... would he have loved me instead of her.

**1 month ago**

_Mikan's P.O.V_

_Have you ever been in love with someone who can never be yours? Well I have, I may friend am in love with a guy named __**Natsume Hyuuga**__. Sadly he is dating my "used to be best friend" Hotaru and it kills me to see him with her every day. Although it looks like their relationship is falling apart. _

CRASH!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard that crash. I decided to turn around to see Natsume being thrown across the street. "NATSUME!" my voice sounded horrible but that didn't mean anything to me. I quickly ran towards is unmoving body. His body was bloody, very bloody. It was everywhere, "somebody please call an ambulance!" After that everything after that was a complete blur. The hospital was completely hectic until I was talked to a doctor who said "Miss, you'll need to stay out here, we will contact you when he comes out". Me not trusting my words I decided to just nod my head and decided to sit down.

Time passed as I just wondered what would happen next. An hour passed until the doctor came out and said to me "Miss, he is safe, but we don't know how bad the damage is to his brain is, we will just have to wait for him to wake up. We think that his eyesight might be effected but we still wont know." _Did I hear that right? He might not see? Shouldn't Hotaru be here and not me? _"Can I please see him? I just want to see if he is ok?" The doctor hesitated the responded "Uhhh yes you may, although you should get dressed, your covered in his blood." I looked down and I realize that he was right. After that I decided to change my clothes and now here I stand. Standing in front of his door... should I go in?

...

**I'll let you guys decide if Mikan should go inside or not...so please comment and review...and even follow me if you want! and if you do... ill make it even longer!**

**-Echo West 3**


	2. Options

If time could just stop

**Chapter 2: Options **

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Gakuen Alice... If I did natsume and mikan would have a happy ever after...and don't mind my grammar or sentence structure and stuff... and since most of you told me to "Make her go in"... she will :3**

I finally decided to move my hand and open the door. As I opened the door it made a loud *CREEEEK* and I slowly walked in. There he was, just lying there still. He was still breathing and a constant beeping noise made sure he was still alive. Thoughts ran through my brain, should I touch him? should I say anything?, should I just leave? Minutes passed and I finally made my choice.

"Natsume? Natsume, wake up...Come on now wake up!"

"Nnnuhhuhh...huhuuuh?"

He's awake!? I move a little closer taking hold of his hand. Tears run down my face as I realize that he almost could have died. Natsume could have died, died with out letting him know how I feel, what if he doesn't want me here. Hotaru should be here not me, but why do I care?

"Natsume? Are you-"

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Why can't I see?"

What do I do? He is panicking and I don't know what to say to him to calm him down. What do I do? What do I do?

"Ummm Natsume, you were in an accident and are currently in the hospital, and you have lost your eyesight-"

"WHAT!"

"GOD DAMMIT NATSUME CAN YOU STOP CUTTING MY OFF!"

This man was starting to piss me off, cutting me off every time not letting me finish my sentence. I mean I understand, he can't see anything and well he woke up in the hospital, but the thing I don't get is why he was there at the intersection-

"You never told me who you are, I understand that I'm in the hospital and stuff and I know now my hearing is a little messed up so I cant really tell who you are, do you mind telling me?"

His voice filled with sarcasm and with something else that I don't really recognize, is that a hint of fear? Wait a minute, his hearing is a little messed up? That means that he cant tell its not me. For all he knows I am, or I could be Hotaru...but if I say that I am Hotaru then wouldn't that be lying? But if it means to be with Natsume... then is it worth it?

"Ummm...its...me...-"

"Come on don't stutter, tell me who you are!"

What if he finds out that Im lying, he will hate me. I don't want that. But it's the only way he will let me in, he is dating her after all right?

"**Hotaru.**"

**SOOOOOOO... How did you guys like it,,,I know it's on the short side but hey I need some more inspiration and I also need more reviews... so where should this go, should Mikan still lie to Natsume to help him. And what are some of your thoughts on where this could/should be going?**

**-Echo West 3**


	3. Surprise

If time could Just Stop

**Chapter 3 : Surprise**

**Hey I'm back and well I'm going to surprise you guys hehehe oh yeah there will be a bit of cussing... So you have been warned! well anyway :3 lets get on with it...but I still don't own Gakuen Alice because if I did then well... then there would have been a little longer...and not such a stupid ending...anyways lets go!**

There was a long pause after I said that I was "Hotaru". The silence that filled the room killed me and I wish he would say something! The next think I knew I got hit with an unknown object. This shocked me and I took me a while to recover. _What? A pillow? Why did he throw a pillow at me? Or should I say "Hotaru" _

"What the hell Natsu-"

"Get the hell out of here you **BITCH**! Should why should you care you should be with your new boy toy shouldn't you? You only used me to... ACK... Just get the **HELL** away from me! I don't need you here!"

_What? "__Boy toy__"? What does he mean by that? Hmmm something doesn't seem right...it doesn't matter now...he just needs to get better._

"I don't know what's got into you but I'm still going to stay here whether you like it or not so stop acting like a ... Baka! You have broken bones and you don't have your eyesight so just be quiet and accept my help!"

_Wow that was the first time I yelled at him... but what else was I supposed to do?_

His facial expression, or should I say the parts of his face that weren't covered with the bandages made an expression of anger and confusion, but I just ignored it and I decided to take care of him.

"What do you want to eat? Better yet do you want anything to drink?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer you dumbass..."

He then turned his head towards where I was and from what I saw he looked a little surprised, but then again I could just be imagining it... anyways I don't know what that was about but I ended up cooking him a beef stew recipe that learned a few weeks ago. I think I got it right because he started eating and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Did it taste alright? Do you want anything else?"

"Hn..."

"That's still not a word stupid...can't you just answer? I'm your fucking girlfriend right?"

_Who knew that that was such a loaded question...?_

**Well do you want more? Well Review! I'll try to make the chapters longer...but now that I'm a little bit more occupied with my band camp and school it may take a while... I'm not sure how long this story will be but I hope it will be good...oh and please read and review my other story ****Light at the End of the Tunnel****... hope you liked it and REVIEW!**

**-Echo West**


End file.
